Many individuals are increasingly utilizing communication devices to access a communication network. A user of a communication device may request audio, video, text, and other data from a content provider over the communication network. When the user of the communication device requests content from the content provider, typically the requested content is transferred from the content provider to the communication device for the use or enjoyment of the user.
However, content providers frequently make assumptions about the configuration and capabilities of the communication device requesting the content. Thus, a problem arises when a user requests content which is not supported by the capabilities of the communication device. Unfortunately, failed attempts to transfer content to communication devices that are improperly configured or unable to receive the content can be costly, especially if the content provider is located a great distance away from the requesting communication device.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system comprises receiving a content request from a communication device, wherein the content request indicates requested content from a content provider, determining a set of capabilities of the communication device as specified by the content provider, transferring a status request to the communication device to determine a status of the set of capabilities of the communication device, receiving a status response from the communication device indicating the status of the set of capabilities of the communication device, and if the status response indicates that the status of the set of capabilities complies with the set of capabilities of the communication device as specified by the content provider, then transferring the content request to the content provider.
A communication system comprises a gateway. The gateway is configured to receive a content request from a communication device, wherein the content request indicates requested content from a content provider, determine a set of capabilities of the communication device as specified by the content provider, transfer a status request to the communication device to determine a status of the set of capabilities of the communication device, receive a status response from the communication device indicating the status of the set of capabilities of the communication device, and if the status response indicates that the status of the set of capabilities complies with the set of capabilities of the communication device as specified by the content provider, then transfer the content request to the content provider.
A method of operating a communication system comprises receiving a content request from a communication device, wherein the content request indicates requested content from a content provider, determining a set of capabilities of the communication device as specified by the content provider by transferring a first capabilities request message to a database and receiving a first capabilities response message from the database, wherein the capabilities response message comprises the set of capabilities, transferring a status request to the communication device to determine a status of the set of capabilities of the communication device, wherein the status request comprises the set of capabilities of the communication device, in the communication device, determining the status of the set of capabilities of the communication device based on the status request, receiving a status response from the communication device indicating the status of the set of capabilities of the communication device, and if the status response indicates that the status of the set of capabilities complies with the set of capabilities of the communication device as specified by the content provider, then transferring the content request to the content provider.